Christmas Loves, Part 2
by rockhotch31
Summary: Obviously, this is the second portion of the first part. We'll get to learn Jack's take on the birds and the bees, as well as finally seeing that extra special gift for Uncle Dave. My OMC Zach Hotchner from "A Father and his Sons" is here again. Yet, this can be a very standalone story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Merry Christmas! (No offense to those of you that don't practice the holiday).**

**As promised, here is Part 2; another glimpse into the Hotchner boys home for the holidays, with a couple of special ladies involved.**

**Once again, this is a completely written story. You will get a chapter a day. And since I'm in the holiday mood, I won't take my usual swipe at the FF gremlins.**

**All rights to the CM character belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios, plus the wonderful writers of CM. The OC's are all mine.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 2

If you could say hectic and relaxing in the same sentence and it didn't seem like a total contrast in terms, it described the lives of the three Hotchner men the last few days before Christmas. Buying for two ladies in their lives and making their wrapped gifts special had been an eye-opener. The two Hotchner men in love thanked the deities when Jess stopped by one day with some presents. "Like I've told you two, I'm here to help. That includes bailing your butts out in wrapping presents for your ladies," she said. Aaron and Zach just looked at each other, smiling.

Yet the Yuletide spirit had taken over the Hotchner home again. Aaron and the boys had a wonderful time putting up the Christmas tree and decorating the inside of their home the first weekend in December. Zach, the planner, along with his dad one weekend earlier in the fall, had put up the set of mini white lights that outlined the roof lines of the front of the house. "Better to do it now than freezing our fingers off," Zach smiled at his dad.

Aaron smiled back. "You just keep thinking Zach."

And even with the mad rush of gift buying and wrapping, they had time to enjoy themselves. The Sunday night of the decorating ended with Jack getting to turn on the outside lights. Once he flipped the switch, they all three put their coats on to go outside and look. The white lights of the Christmas tree shown through the living room window as the outside ones glistened the sign of a happy family home.

"This is just right," Jack summed up, standing between his dad and brother; the three of them arm in arm.

-00CM00-

Zach had picked up Beth and Sean at the Huntington Metro stop Sunday afternoon when they came down together on the Acela from NYC. Their first stop was not at home, but at the local mega food market. Zach, cooking for the Hotchner's, his grandparents and aunt, was armed with his shopping list. Beth had her own with her contributions to the meal. Sean smiled at her. "You're on your own; but I'm gonna help my boy out," he whispered into her ear.

"Still Sean, let's do this together for him," she smiled with a whisper back. Sean winked at her with full buy-in. The combed the aisles for the ingredients they needed with both of them adding a thing or two to Zach's part of the shopping cart.

When they got to the checkout lane, Beth and Sean bickered over who would pay. As the clerk finished running the items through the scanner, Zach swiped his bank card from his dad. "You snooze, you lose," he looked at the two of them and then winked at the clerk. "Uncle Sean, start bagging."

Their purchases in the shopping bags and in Zach's truck, they enjoyed some light conversation as Zach drove towards home. As they pulled into the driveway, Beth looked at Zach. "Where's the turkey?"

Zach pulled into the garage and smiled at him. "Unthawing in Uncle Dave's big ass fridge." Sean looked at him. "You didn't think he bought the bird? Especially after his trip to Long Island for Thanksgiving with his family? I thought I had got that through to the two of you with my texts; he didn't have a good experience with older sister Maracella. We're having Christmas and Thanksgiving for Uncle Dave. That's why it's turkey instead of ham," he smiled.

Beth, getting out of the backseat of Zach's truck, rubbed his back. "It was that bad?"

"I'll let Uncle Dave give you the ugly details," he smiled.

Beth looked at him. "I think I'll pass."

Sean looked at her and pointed. "I'm with you on that Beth," he said, grabbing their luggage from the back of Zach's truck as Zach grabbed a bunch of the shopping bags. Beth grabbed the last two and they headed in.

Aaron met them at the door, giving Sean a huge hug and then Beth as well along with a kiss. Sean and Zach looked at each other and rolled their eyes with smiles, moving into the house. Aaron took the grocery bags from Beth. "It's not like he's in love or anything," Aaron said, the couple enjoying their own eye roll. Jack bounded into the scene and it was hugs and loves again.

Sean pulled him up and looked at him. "First off Jack; I'm gonna say again. You are getting to be a load." Jack looked at him. "You're getting too big," Sean smiled. Jack threw his arms around his neck which Sean readily accepted.

"But Jackster; the shiner?" Jack, currently sporting a very nasty black eye, looked at him. "The black eye dude."

"Jonas sent the swing on the playground back at me; I didn't see it coming." Aaron hung up their coats in the closet, shaking his head.

Beth rubbed Aaron's back. It had been a trying episode for him. The team was out on a case, so it was Zach that had to handle the situation, which he did with his usual brotherly ease. Yet, it still ate at Aaron. "Aaron," Beth whispered, "that's why Zach is around and you trust him."

"I know," he smiled. "I just wish…."

"You were in the office and got the call," she smiled. He kissed her again and they headed inside the home.

"Yo Zach," Sean smiled at Jack with a wink, "where do I put Beth's bag?"

Zach, in the kitchen, putting the groceries away smiled. "In my den with the futon," he shouted back.

Jack proudly smiled at his uncle. "Nope Uncle Sean; Beth's bag goes in dad's room. We talked; I know about the birds and the bees." Sean looked at Aaron, trying desperately to hold a straight face. He was failing miserably but thanked the deities that Jack didn't notice. Aaron glared at him as Sean's smile grew. Beth walked into the kitchen to get away from the conversation, with Zach winking at her, pulling her into a hug.

Beth looked at him. "Has Jack talked to you about that conversation after we left Dave's that day and the two of them walked back together?"

Zach shook his head. "Not a word; and Caleigh has been here a couple of times." He smiled at her. "And we did our usual."

Beth eyed Zach. "What do you think?"

Zach grinned broadly. "We'll get the Jack version sooner or later."

All the kids were on break from school Monday morning. Caleigh had stayed the night since she would be busy with her family Tuesday and Wednesday. The two of them had been on break since the 13th from George Mason. Caleigh and Zach had spent some time together shopping for all the rest. And it turned out that Caleigh was a master cookie baker, so the Hotchner boys had a full spread of Christmas cookies.

As they all began to roll out long after eight, a sleeping in milestone for Aaron, Sean had taken over the kitchen. Caleigh was in first, sharing a hug with Sean and then grabbing a cup of coffee. She was showered and already dressed in the traditional Hotchner morning grab. They heard Aaron in the shower. Sean looked at her. "You two behave," he teased with a question.

Caleigh smiled. "We always do; that's why I love him."

Sean hugged her and then looked at her with the very serious Hotchner look. "I know that Caleigh; I really respect that the two of you can have that relationship. I'm proud of Zach that's he's fine with that; and you Caleigh, because you can accept that from him."

"Sean," Caleigh smiled. "I trust Zach with my life. But after what happened, to feel that safe in a man's arms is a big step for me. I couldn't have this with anyone else but him."

Sean pulled her into a hug. "Ya got that right Caleigh. Zach's a good kid that was raised right."

Caleigh looked at him. "I know that. That's why I don't mind him snoring in my ear," she smiled. Sean kissed her cheek and Caleigh looked around the kitchen. "What do you have going on here?"

He smiled. "Mini omelets; made to order." Sean had some mushrooms sliced along with ham, fried bacon, green peppers, onions and Zach's always present mega large bag of shredded cheddar cheese. He had pretty much figured out the family's preferences. Sean shook his head as he lifted the bag off the counter. "Care to explain this to me?"

Caleigh devilishly smiled at him. Sean made a mental note. _She's been hangin' around Zach too long_. "You're an executive chef? It's called a dairy product Sean; as in protein; something two growing boys need." Sean laughed at the "gotcha moment".

"So what can I make you my lady," Sean smiled.

Caleigh smiled back. "I'll wait for Zach."

"Awwwww," Sean mocked her, dressed as well in the morning "uniform" of the Hotchner house on down time. Caleigh smacked his bicep. "Owww, that hurt; where'd you learn that wallop?"

Caleigh smiled. "I have two brothers; trust me; I've learned how to stand up to them." Aaron, coming down the hallway in his lounge pants, long-sleeved t-shirt and wool socks, heard the conversation and smiled as he walked into the kitchen. He did his usual of taking off the days between Christmas and New Year's to be with the boys. SC Cruz heartily agreed to it.

"Feel free Caleigh to kick his ass."

"Do you want breakfast or not bro?" The three of them laughed as Aaron gave Caleigh a kiss on the cheek and shared a hug with Sean. "Anyone else moving," Sean asked.

Zach blew in, showered and shaved. "I am," he smiled. He was dressed the same as the rest.

"Beth is in the shower," Aaron reported as Zach poured glasses of juice for everyone in the kitchen. Caleigh poured Aaron a cup of coffee and refilled Sean's cup. She added a bit more to hers.

Zach looked at her. "It's just a warm up," she smiled, as Aaron added a bit of cream to hers and then his own.

He shook his head. "That stuff will eat your guts out." Caleigh looked at the older Hotchner men and rolled her eyes.

"Not all of us have your very touchy tummy," she smiled as Zach pulled her into a hug.

Zach kissed her. "Touchy tummy or not, that stuff is sludge; off the bottom of the barrel."

Sean peered into his coffee cup. "I'm really going to enjoy the rest of this; thank you Zach," he said.

"Hey Uncle Sean, I call them like I see them." Aaron and Caleigh just shook their heads. They all made small talk and enjoyed their glasses of juice. Beth came in a few minutes later looking like Caleigh; dressed like the Hotchner men with no make-up. Sean poured her a cup of coffee.

Zach looked at her, pulling her into a hug. "No Jackster?"

Beth smiled. "He's churning a bit; the smell of food will get him up."

Sean looked at Caleigh. "Now," he smiled with a question.

"Now," she smiled back.

Caleigh and Zach put their omelet orders in and Sean went happily to work. Zach pulled the package of English Muffins from the fridge and started two in the toaster. Caleigh pulled out the jelly jar and grabbed the butter dish from the counter as Aaron and Beth set the table. The muffins popped out as Sean finished the two older kid's omelets. He put them on plates he had by the stove and dove into the oven, fishing out some hashbrowns he already had prepared. Beth took the plates from him and set them in front of Caleigh and Zach as Aaron poured Zach's usual huge glass of milk. "Caleigh," he smiled, holding up the milk carton.

"I'll take a small glass thank you," she smiled. Beth handed him a glass and he poured. "Thanks Aaron," she smiled.

Aaron looked at Caleigh. "Thank you sweetheart; for being you," he smiled. Zach rubbed her shoulder, they silently prayed then dove in. Two bites in Zach got off his chair. Aaron, Beth and Sean looked at him.

"I need ketchup for my hashbrowns," he said, reaching into the fridge. He grabbed the mega bottle of Heinz and sat back down, dousing his hashbrowns.

Caleigh looked at him. "You need the most acidic thing on the planet for your hashbrowns but you can't drink coffee?"

Zach looked at her, shoveling in a forkful of hashbrowns. "I gave up long ago trying to figure out my stomach." Caleigh shook her head.

"Caleigh," Beth smiled, "don't question it. He puts ketchup on his scrambled eggs." Caleigh just stared at him.

"You haven't figured you love someone with an idiot stomach," he smiled, shoving in another forkful. He took some of the ketchup off his hashbrowns and rubbed it on top of his omelet. Caleigh just rolled her eyes.

Just then Jack rolled in and it was game on for breakfast. Caleigh and Zach, finished with their breakfasts, started cleaning up as Sean made his own omelet. When Beth and Aaron finished, they chased the kids out that had the majority of Sean's cooking pans done. They went downstairs.

Caleigh changed into her clothes for the day in the bathroom as Zach did the same in his bedroom. They went into the den and enjoyed some private time. They had already talked about the holiday. While their relationship was growing rapidly, they both agreed that this was not the Christmas to try and jockey themselves between two families. When Zach had went to the Graystone home yesterday afternoon to pick Caleigh up, he dropped off the wrapped packages for Caleigh from himself, his dad and Jack, and Beth and Sean, who chipped in together on that, as well as shipping all their gifts for the family down to the home via UPS the week before.

Zach added a Christmas card, thoughtfully bought at Hallmark for Rachel and Tom, including a gift card to their favorite restaurant. In turn, Tom helped Zach load up the presents that Caleigh had bought for the family in his truck. There was a small one on top of the stack from him and Rachel to Zach. Caleigh had helped him get them under the Hotchner Christmas tree.

They went back upstairs and joined Aaron, Beth and Sean in the living room, arm in arm. "So want's the Hotchner plan the next two days," she asked, rubbing Zach's back. Jack was in his room doing something.

"Beth is in charge of dinner tonight." Caleigh smiled at her. "I like this having other cooks around," Zach smiled. Beth pointed at him.

"Tomorrow," Aaron chimed in, "is Jack's Sunday School Christmas Eve service at seven."

"Don't forget some prep work for Christmas dinner bro," Sean smiled. Aaron pointed at him with a smile.

Zach took up the rest of the timeline. "Uncle Dave comes over for our traditional Christmas Eve dinner of Oyster Stew and appetizers before that and goes to that service with us." Caleigh looked at him about the oysters. "It's a Hotchner family thing," he said rolling his eyes. "We hang out, watching to see where Santa Claus is," he winked, as Jack walked in, "on the computer, while Uncle Dave goes to midnight mass at Father Jimmy's church. When he gets done, he bunks in downstairs on the futon."

Sean smiled. "And Christmas morning," he said, grabbing Jack into his arms, putting his hands over his ears, "all hell breaks loose before we go to church with the guys at ten." Caleigh smiled. She knew that Jack's presents from Santa from everyone were safely hid away in Zach's closet downstairs.

"After that," Beth continued, "Team Hotchner rolls to cook Christmas dinner for all of us along with Hannah, John and Haley."

"Which will mean," Aaron smiled, "another round of opening presents before dinner. What about your family Caleigh?"

Caleigh smiled and outlined their plans. Rachel was cooking for 26 on her side of the family on Christmas day. She rubbed Zach's back again. "Which is the reason I should get home to help her," she smiled.

"Message understood; Jack already has got the truck running with my remote engine starter," he smiled. Jack beamed and Caleigh pulled him into a hug.

"Merry Christmas little brother; I love you," she smiled, kneeling down.

Jack threw his arms around her neck. "I love you Caleigh; Merry Christmas." He looked at her. "I'm glad you and Zach are together."

Caleigh kissed his cheek. "Me too," she smiled. Aaron, Beth and Sean shared the same smiles and Caleigh enjoyed hugs with Beth and Sean.

When she got to Aaron, he pulled her into a deep hug. "Thank you for everything; for loving my son and all the support you do around here." Caleigh looked at him. "I know sweetheart; it's out of love. That love goes both ways; I'm very happy to have you in our family and very proud of Zach that he found such a wonderful woman." Caleigh's eyes filled with tears and they shared another deep hug. Beth rubbed Zach's back and Sean and Jack smiled at each other.

###


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: No, none of you missed chapter one of this story. I consider Part 1 as the first chapter. I hope all of you that celebrate Christmas had a wonderful day.**

Chapter 3

After Zach had dropped Caleigh off at her home, once more greeting the family with Christmas wishes and hugs, he headed towards Jess' condo. She had gone to her folks on Sunday and was bringing the Brooks' and their presents for the family to the DC area. Zach had talked to her on his cell, before pulling out of the Graystone driveway.

When he got to Jess', he pulled in behind her. Jess had the week off from her work as well and was just returning home, driving her folks up from Richmond. Zach gave his grandparents huge hugs and helped Jess get their luggage and presents into the condo. Zach hung up Hannah's coat in Jess' entryway closet. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "We'll see you tomorrow night at Jack's Sunday School service. You save us a spot." While Aaron was not raising him and Haley's sons in the Brooks' family choice of faiths, they highly supported him and the boys that practiced their own faith.

"You got it grandma." Hannah grabbed the handle on her and John's piece of luggage to roll it down the hall to their room for the next couple of days. "Grandma, I can do that," Zach said.

Hannah looked at him with a smile. "The gray hair Zachary doesn't mean I'm not capable."

"Yes ma'am," Zach smiled, pulling her into a hug.

John wrapped his bicep. "Me either, now that I've got two working hips again. Let's get your presents into you truck." Jess smiled at them and went out to help. The three of them got the load of presents into Zach's backseat of the truck, with Jess setting two in the front passenger seat.

Zach looked at her. "Those are yours and Jack from Santa. It's going to be soon enough that he figures it all out; give us this chance."

Zach laughed. "He's already heard about the birds and bees on the playground," he winked. "Dad had to have a talk with him about that." Zach rolled his eyes. Jess and John both roared with laughter. Zach gave them both a hug. "There's enough people around the house to distract Jack so I'll be able to sneak them in sometime to add them to the stash. Uncle Dave, when he gets there from midnight mass gets to play Santa and get them around the tree."

Jess pulled him into a hug. "I bet Uncle Dave loves that."

"Yup he does," Zach said, letting her go. "And it gives him the opportunity to add a few more that dad doesn't approve of," he beamed.

John smiled. "That's Dave." Zach hugged him. "See you tomorrow night son."

"See ya then Grandpa and Aunt Jess." He got in this truck and made his way home. Slowing down to a stoplight that had turned yellow, he pulled out his cell, making a quick call home.

Sean answered the phone. "Hey Uncle Sean; quick call; at a stoplight; I'm on the way home and I need help with packages galore."

"Roger that Cob; send the garage door up and I'll come running." Zach ended the call as the light turned green.

-CM00-

Sean grabbed the final load of packages. Zach looked at him. "Where's Jack?"

"In his room, putting a puzzle together," Sean answered. "Why?" Zach pulled the two presents out of the front seat and showed Sean the gift tags. Sean smiled. "I've got your back Zach; go for it." Zach laughed and they headed into the house.

Beth noticed Zach making a beeline to his room. He put his index finger to his mouth and kept going. Sean whispered to her. "Santa stash."

Beth smiled, rubbing Sean's shoulder. "Got it." Aaron helped Sean get the last of the presents around under the tree.

Jack blew in the room. "Wow," he said excitedly. "Look at all of them."

Sean grabbed him and swung him up. "And why do so many of them have your name on them?"

"Really Uncle Sean?" Jack beamed with a question.

Sean looked him in the eye. "Duh kiddo," he brightly smiled.

Zach entered the living room. "Just wait until Uncle Dave gets here tomorrow," he smiled.

Beth rubbed Aaron's back. "I can't wait for all of this," she smiled.

Aaron kissed her. "I'm glad you're here to enjoy it Ms. Clemmons," he smiled.

"Me too," Jack added. Sean smiled at his youngest nephew.

"Me three," he smiled.

"'Bout damn time," Zach said, going into the kitchen. The four in the living room laughed as they heard Zach open the fridge.

"Really Zach," Aaron asked from the living room. Zach walked back into the room, munching on a piece of bologna with a cheese slice wrapped in it.

"Yup dad," he smiled.

Beth looked at the group. "I'm cooking tonight; what do you want?"

"Beth, I've got two pounds of hamburger already unthawing. I'll make the meatloaf; you've got the rest," he smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me Zach," she smiled.

They spent a quiet afternoon, just enjoying being together. Zach helped Jack finish his puzzle and the boys went to park to run off some steam, even though the weather deities had provided the area with a white Christmas and temperatures that made it last.

Sean looked at the couple in front of him. "I could join the boys in the park if you two want a quickie," he devilishly smiled.

"Damnit Sean," Aaron said.

Beth shook her head, heading into the kitchen. "You two are worse than the boys."

Sean looked at Aaron. "I think I could use some of that park action."

Aaron smiled. "Me too."

Beth came out of the kitchen. "Then why don't the two of you get your fine asses out there with the boys and give me some peace and quiet," she smiled.

The older Hotchner's dressed for the weather and headed to garage. As Aaron got in his car, Sean noticed something. He grabbed it. As he got in Aaron's car, he twirled around the boys' football. "Think you handle a game this time big brother?"

Aaron smiled at him. "Bring it bro."

The four of them came back forty-five minutes later, happy, laughing and wet. Aaron chased the boys into their showers. Aaron and Sean changed out of their wet jeans, and Sean gathered up all the wet Levi's and threw them into the washer.

They enjoyed the meatloaf as well as the mac and cheese Beth made with the meal and a Doughboy salad, along with Sean's candied carrots.

As Jack finished, he rubbed his tummy. "This was the best. My two favorites: meatloaf and mac and cheese." Zach brushed his head as he walked by, taking his plate to the sink. The four left at the table finished their meals and then did clean up while Jack kept himself busy in his room.

When they finished, Aaron and Jack enjoyed some reading time, while Beth and Sean sat at the lunch counter with Zach standing in the kitchen finalizing the Christmas Eve and Christmas dinner menus. Beth raised her eyebrows at the Christmas Eve menu.

Sean smiled. "The oyster stew is a Hotchner family tradition. Zach has pretty much perfected it," he smiled.

"With some help for Uncle Sean," he said. "The rest Uncle Dave calls nibble food."

"That's the way our family did Christmas Eve," Sean smiled. Beth knew that while the Hotchner brothers shared the same biological father, the one they called "dad" were two different men. Beth shuddered a bit inside knowing the one that Aaron knew. Zach picked up on it, but said nothing. The menus finalized, Jack zoomed into the kitchen into the kitchen in his p.j.'s.

"Dad says I can stay up late tonight!"

Zach just looked at Sean. They both shook their heads. It was up to them to keep Jack entertained so Aaron and Beth could enjoy some time together.

Jack had a great time, gaming with Zach and Sean on Zach's X-Box. Aaron and Beth had sat in for a while, laughing at the three Hotchner's with their game playing gyrations and competitiveness, then went up to enjoy a DVD together.

Sean noticed Jack tiring a little later and looked at him. "Bud, I think it's time for bedtime snack, buckies and bed." Zach looked at Sean and paused the system, nodding his acceptance.

The three of them plowed up the steps into the Hotchner kitchen rattling just about everything on the walls of the home and dove into the Tupperware containers holding Caleigh's cookie magic. Aaron looked at Beth with a shake of his head as she paused their movie. They joined them, laughing at them eating their cookies with a glass of milk.

Jack finished off his Chocolate Crinkle cookie and downed the last of his milk, yawning deeply. Zach looked at his dad. "You get his teeth brushed, he bunks in with me."

Jack beamed. "Really Z-man?"

"Word JP; get your butt down the hall." Jack sped off the chair toward the bathroom with Aaron following him. Zach grabbed Jack's milk glass, rinsed it, and put in the dishwasher.

Sean looked at Beth. "You and bro owe us," he smiled. "Big time; I'll test out Uncle Dave's futon tonight." Zach just pointed at her. Beth blushed deeply. The two Hotchner men laughed and shared a high five.

"Assholes," she smiled.

Zach smiled at Sean, rubbing his hands together. "This is my favorite part Uncle Sean." Sean lifted an eyebrow at him. Zach devilishly smiled. "This is where I get to give them the 'make sure you have protection' sermonette." Sean roared.

"Get the hell the downstairs," was Beth's response. They laughed more down the steps.

###

**A/N: Aaron Hotchner has raised his oldest son to not use his cellphone while he is supposed to be concentrating on driving. At a stoplight, Zach can do that.**

**A lesson I hope dearly and fervently is passed along. Distracted driving by teenagers and young adults is quickly replacing alcohol as the number one reason for their age group fatalities on the road. Let's all spread that loves this holiday season.**

**They're our future. We need them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK, OK: first burning issue addressed. ;)**

Chapter 4

With the late night they all had, Zach and Sean watching _Gladiator _together after they got done gaming, the whole group slept in. Jack rubbed his small hand across Zach's face while he still snored. "Z-man, what's for breakfast? I'm getting hungry," he whispered. His brother stirred.

Zach took a sniff of the morning air in the Hotchner household. "I smell sausages," Zach sleepily said.

Jack sat up in his brother's bed. "That means pancakes!"

"Go get Uncle Sean up; he's sleeping on the futon," Zach said, rolling onto his side, snoring again. Sean, waking on the futon heard the brother's exchange and smiled. He waited for the eight year old missile that would soon be flying at him.

Jack climbed out of Zach's bed and ran into the den. Sean smiled at his youngest nephew as he hurled himself at his uncle. "Uncle Sean! It's pancakes!"

Sean smiled, pulling Jack to his bare chest. "That's cause dad and Beth owe all of us."

Jack rubbed his uncle's chin line that had the same stubble as his brother's. "How come Uncle Sean?"

Sean lightly laughed. "Jackster," he said, pulling him close, "I've heard a rumor that you and your dad talked about the birds and bees."

"Yup, Uncle Sean, we did."

"What did your dad tell you?" Zach, who could snore while still half asleep, woke more fully to listen in on the conversation.

"The birds and bees are boy and girl ones." Jack looked at Sean with his serious look on his face. "You know, they're boy and girl birds and bees." Sean nodded at him to continue. "The birds, they like to cuddle, like Zach and Caleigh."

Sean smiled. "And the bees?"

Jack smiled brightly. "They're bees Uncle Sean; they like to be busy." It took every ounce of Sean's intestinal fortitude to not laugh out loud. _But who the hell am I laughing at_, he thought with a question. _Jack or my lame brother and his explanation?_

Zach rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling in his bedroom, shaking his head. _That's the best you could come up with dad?_ He reached for his cell and noticed Sean leaning in his doorway, having sent Jack upstairs. "You're going to tell her?"

"I have to Uncle Sean; stick around; you can help me peel her off the ceiling." Sean laughed to himself, shaking his head with a large smile at his nephew.

"Hey Caleigh; we just got the Jack version of the birds and bees. You are not going to believe it." Sean roared, not caring if his big brother heard or not.

When Zach and Sean finally walked into the kitchen, dressed like the others, Jack was happily chatting along his dad and Beth, while eating his pink grapefruit. Zach and Sean both shot Aaron the _look of daggers_ glance and then happily greeted Beth. They enjoyed breakfast together and the four adults took turns showering.

They spent most of the morning and into the early afternoon doing preparations for the Christmas Eve dinner and some for the Christmas Day feast. Yet, every time when it appeared that Zach and Sean would get some private time with Aaron, Beth or Jack would appear.

Aaron noticed the tension with Zach getting visibly more frustrated as the afternoon wore on. Beth happily chatted with them all, not noticing a thing.

Finally Zach's patience had run to its end. "Beth," he smiled. "What's Jack doing?"

"I think he's working on a puzzle on his table in his room."

"Why don't you go help him," Sean suggested.

Beth looked at Aaron, who just nodded. "I'll tell you later." She studied him a second and then headed up the steps to Jack's room.

When Zach and Sean heard Jack tell her hello, they turned on the eldest Hotchner. "Judas H. Priest Aaron," Sean started. "Birds snuggle; bees get busy?"

"Honestly dad; that's _the_ lamest thing I've heard from your mouth," Zach piled on.

Aaron looked at his oldest son. "And you've bullshitted your way out of how many things with him?"

"It was never that frickin' bad dad; you need bullshitting lessons from Uncle Dave." Sean just pointed at him.

"Let's review," Aaron said, his lawyer skills kicking in. "I got thrown a curve ball; and not from the pitcher's mound; from frickin' left field which I was totally not prepared for." He eyed Zach. "But you knew was coming." Zach smiled. "You could have given me a heads up."

Zach shook his head, with a smile. "I wanted to see how you could tap dance. Obviously, you can't."

"Your mom was the dancer not me," Aaron retorted. "I know it was lame; but I got my eight year son satisfied with an answer, so I count that as a win in my book. At his age, how much more does he need to know that he'll really understand," he smiled, ending his summation to the "jury".

Sean looked at Zach and Zach looked at Sean. "We drop the murder one charge down to manslaughter," Zach said.

"I'll buy that," Sean said.

"Merry Christmas to the two of you," Aaron said, storming out of the kitchen to join the puzzle party.

Zach and Sean looked at each other and shared a high five, their laughter filling the house.

The first part of Christmas chaos erupted around 3:30 with the arrival of David Rossi and Mudgie. Jack's eyes grew larger and larger as the loads of presents he, Zach and Sean brought in the house from Dave's vehicle. Aaron looked at him. "Whattttt," Dave smiled. "I had more people to buy for this year." Aaron just shook his head.

When that chaos settled down, Zach and Sean started cooking the traditional Hotchner Christmas Eve meal. Aaron, Dave and Sean enjoyed a beer while Beth sipped a glass of wine. "You don't want a beer Zach," his dad asked.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Change of plans; as usual," he said, looking around for Jack. He was off playing. "I've got to go pick up Caleigh. She wants to see Jack's service," he whispered. Beth and Aaron smiled at the surprise for Jack.

Dave smirked. "Get used to that my boy," he grinned. Aaron pointed at his son.

Zach looked at him. "Hey Uncle Dave; ask dad how he explained the birds …." Zach got THE most ferocious Hotchner glare he had in his life.

"And the bees to Jack," Sean finished, undaunted by his older brother.

Beth looked at Zach. "That's what all that was about earlier?" Zach nodded his head with a smile. "Oh, I've got to hear this as well," she beamed.

Aaron glared at her. "Don't try that with me Aaron or you won't be getting any birds and bees," Beth smiled with an evil grin. Zach and Sean roared, sharing a high five.

"Yes Aaron," Dave said, looking at him with his best college professor patient look. "Explain your theory to me." Zach and Sean lost it.

Dave looked at the two of them. "It was that bad?"

"Yup," Zach and Sean said in unison, laughing more.

Dave shook his head. "Say no more anyone. I know my prodigy has failed me." Aaron blushed at the laughter at his expense.

By the time dinner was ready, Zach was in his dress pants for his gray suit and his black socks to match his black dress shoes. Aaron had Jack the same way, with both the boys wearing their white t-shirts. Sean looked at them. "Better to get the stains on the t-shirts than on the dress shirt," Zach smiled.

"See," Aaron shot glance at his brother, "I have learned something." Sean just smiled, nodding at Aaron.

Aaron, Sean, Dave and Beth enjoyed the oyster stew, while the boys filled up on the nibbles. Meat, cheese and crackers; Haley's chicken wing recipe that had marinated overnight and Sean making mini hot dogs and buns with the cocktail wieners wrapped in crescent rolls with a light ranch dressing and bacon seasoning. "That's a new favorite," Dave noted, smiling at Sean. The others enjoyed the light fare to fill up as well.

Zach looked at his watch. "I've got to get going soon. What's the plan?"

Aaron looked at him, nodding at Beth. "Jack has to be there by six-thirty. We'll get him to his room and then save seats."

Zach already had a head count in his mind. "Dad, we'll need more than one pew."

"That's where I and Uncle Sean come in," Dave smiled. "Hannah, John and Jess can sit with Aaron and Beth. You and Caleigh slide in with Sean and I."

At a quarter to seven the main part of the church, that could seat almost 300 packed like sardines, was completely full. It was the biggest service of the year. The Hotchner's were not the only group that had family to see their young one in the special service. Sean and Dave, sitting in the pew in front of Aaron, Beth and the Brooks family, smiled as Zach and Caleigh showed up. Dave sitting on the end towards the side of the church got up to let the two of them into the space he and Sean had saved for them. Gary, Brenda and Grandma Eileen, occupying the rest of the pew, smiled at them. Grandma Eileen had two great-grandchildren that were part of the service.

Zach looked around to see who was sharing the pew with the rest of his family behind him. He looked at Caleigh and just shook his head with a smile. Caleigh looked as well. It was the retired Pastor that meant so much to Zach and his wife that had no grandchildren in the service. They all had passed the age of being part of the service. Caleigh rubbed Zach's thigh as he put his arm around her shoulder. Uncle Dave rubbed his shoulder as Zach's eyes filled a bit with tears.

Aaron, Beth and the Brooks family smiled at the significance of the special gift Zach had received from that special man in his life.

The group joined the congregation in singing the processional _O Come All You Faithful_, smiling as the kids walking up the aisle to their assigned pews, waved at loved ones they spotted.

The whole group smiled as the younger children, led by Grandma Eileen's great grandchildren carried the young one's traditional song of _Away in a Manager_. Jack shined with his group on _Go Tell It on the Mountain_.

The large congregation filled the sanctuary with the strains of _Joy to the World_ for the children's recessional.

The group that had filled the two pews met together in the social hall of the church. Zach shared a large hug with Pastor Damrow. As Caleigh hugged him, Hannah looked at Zach. "Grandma, you have no idea how much he meant to Caleigh and me when dad was in the hospital."

Hannah slapped his bicep. "Well then, you can start by introducing this lovely lady of yours to me," she smiled. Zach's face blushed a bit and he made the introductions. Hannah pulled Caleigh into a hug. "Jessica says Zach is one very lucky young man."

Caleigh pulled out of the hug. "I'm the lucky one," she sincerely said with a smile. John hugged her as well. Jack blew into the gathering with his gift from his Sunday School teacher. The group shared hugs all around and wished each other Christmas' greetings. They went to the coat racks and got bundled up and headed out the door of the church.

Zach got home an hour later from dropping Caleigh off and spending time with her family, meeting her grandparents as well. Aaron was just tucking Jack into bed when Zach came in the room. Zach rubbed his head. "Sorry about prayers bro."

"It's OK Zach," he yawned. "Uncle Dave was here." Dave and Zach shared a smile as Zach hugged his sleepy brother.

"See ya in the morning JP," he whispered. Beth rubbed Aaron's back with a smile.

"Good night Z-man." Zach shut his light off on Jack's bedstand as the rest exited the room. They all went to the kitchen.

Dave opened the door for the glass cupboard and pulled out one. "Anyone joining me for a little holiday cheer before I head out?"

Sean loped his arm around Zach's shoulder. "Can I buy you a beer now?"

They all sat around in the living room enjoying their drinks with Christmas tunes playing on the radio.

-00CM00-

Zach propped his eyes open and looked at the clock on his bedstand. 1:35 it read. He looked to see a soft light coming from his den with a sound in his closet. He smiled and got out of bed. Dave appeared out of his walk-in closet with an armload of presents from Santa. "Let me put some clothes on and I'll help you Uncle Dave," he whispered.

"Forget the clothes," Uncle Dave whispered back with a smile. "There isn't that many left." Zach went to the closet and grabbed the rest, softly padding up the steps behind Dave. Through the moonlight coming in the living room window, they got the presents by the tree. They quietly left and went back downstairs.

Dave pulled Zach into a hug. "Good night Zach; Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you; good night Uncle Dave. I love you."

"I love you too Zach."

###

**A/N: Christmas is the season that just keeps giving. So you get more Christmas fun after the holiday. Thank you all again for the reviews and the support.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A picture is worth a thousand words.**

Chapter 5

Zach's alarm went off at seven. Having got up around three to use the bathroom, he had shut his bedroom door so the alarm wouldn't wake Uncle Dave. The family always let him sleep in until eight, so he could get at least six hours of sleep.

Zach smiled at Dave softly snoring away as he quietly got in his bathroom. He heard his dad's shower start just before he reached in to start his. While he was in front of the mirror in his boxers shaving, Sean softly opened the door, entered and re-shut it the same way. "Merry Christmas Zach," he quietly said.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Sean," he answered, matching Sean's volume level. Sean reached in to start the shower.

"I've got the oven heating for your cinnamon rolls and pulled them out of the fridge. Let them warm up a bit before you bake them." They shared a warm hug.

"Thanks Uncle Sean. I know to wait on baking them. If Jack smells them, it's game over." Sean smiled and striped down to get in the shower as Zach rinsed his face, his shaving done. The plan every year was to let Dave get his sleep and start the rolls while he showered and shaved; because the Jack Hotchner Christmas Express would be up at the first smell of cinnamon.

Zach walked into the kitchen wearing the usual Hotchner morning attire. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and went to the fridge, pulling the apple juice container out. Aaron walked into the kitchen and pulled him into hug before Zach could pour. "Merry Christmas son; I love you."

"Merry Christmas dad; I love you too." They shared the embrace of a father and son on this special day that only they could do. When they finished, Zach poured his juice as Aaron reached for a coffee mug. Sean had started the coffee maker before heading downstairs. As Aaron poured his cup of coffee, Sean rolled in. Aaron handed him the already poured cup of coffee and reached for another mug of his own. Sean set the cup he took from Aaron on the counter. The brothers shared their Christmas hug.

Zach stood in the kitchen as the brothers occupied the lunch counter chairs. Zach had the small flat screen TV on in the kitchen to the CBS morning show to catch up on the morning national headlines. At the bottom of the hour, the local CBS affiliate in the DC area gave a quick review of the area headlines and a weather forecast.

"So John, we'll have a white Christmas here in the DC area with a bit of a nip in the air. Back to you," the weather forecaster said, as Beth walked into the kitchen. Sean, sitting in the outside seat of the counter, pulled her to him, kissed her and gave her a hug as Zach changed the channel to ESPN.

Beth reached Zach next. While she was dressed like the rest, she already had her make-up on for the day. Zach pulled her into a warm hug. "Merry Christmas Beth," he said in her ear and then kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you're here."

The two of them stood arm in arm in the kitchen as the four of them made small talk. A couple minutes later, Dave walked into the kitchen, barefoot, with lounge pants on and his white t-shirt. "Uncle Dave," Zach questioned.

"Merry Christmas all of you; I'm gonna grab a cup of coffee and hit the shower."

"Dave, why didn't you sleep later," Aaron asked.

Dave smiled. "I know the pile of presents in there," he pointed. "And you like to be to church on time Aaron," he beamed. "Let's get the kid rolling early." He grabbed his cup of coffee and headed downstairs.

Zach grabbed the pan of cinnamon rolls and Beth opened the oven door for him with a smile. Zach put them in and Beth shut the door. "Now all we have to do is wait for Christmas Hurricane Jack," Zach smiled. Mudgie wondered in, did his usual long morning stretch and looked at Zach. "Come on Mudg," he smiled, giving him a rub down as they went to the upper patio door. Zach opened it to let Mudg out. "A little bit of a nip my ass," he said shutting the door from the frigid morning temperature.

With the chill in the air and after crawling out of Jack's warm bed, Mudg did not fool around outside. He barked at the door less than two minutes later. Aaron let him in and gave Mudg a rub down to get him warm. Mudg softly barked his thanks as Zach set down his dish of food. Mudg crunched away.

Dave started up the steps fifteen minutes later, showered and shaved when he noticed Jack in the upper bedroom tier making his way to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. He walked into the kitchen. "Our boy is up," he smiled. "I question if he's lucid yet."

Zach looked at him, pulling Dave into a hug. "That won't take long. Merry Christmas Uncle Dave. I love you."

"Merry Christmas Zach. I love you too." Their hug was heartfelt and the rest in the room smiled deeply. Beth got the next one from the soft hearted Italian and he made his way around the kitchen.

Just when Aaron and Dave were letting go of their hug, Christmas Hurricane Jack literally blew into the kitchen. "Is it time," he excitedly asked.

Zach looked at his bare feet. "Not without socks bro," he smiled, grabbing Jack off the floor onto his shoulder. "No frosty tootsies are allowed opening presents," he said, running up the steps with Jack lying across his shoulder, laughing all the way. When they got to Jack's room, Zach pulled him off his shoulder into a hug. "Merry Christmas Jack. I love you."

Jack squeezed his neck. "Merry Christmas Zach. I love you too bro." Zach threw Jack on the bed; he bounced and laughed as Zach pulled out a pair of socks for him and threw them at his head.

"You get your own socks on," Zach smiled and walked out. When he got to the living room, the rest were waiting on Jack. He sped in three seconds later.

"Wow," is all that come out of his mouth, reaching to give his dad a hug.

"Merry Christmas buddy; I love you."

Jack buried his head into Aaron's neck with a huge hug. "Merry Christmas dad; I love you too." When they finished, Beth was waiting for hers, with Aaron handing her the "load".

Beth smiled at Jack when he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Going down," she said, letting him slide out of her arms to his feet so she wouldn't hurt her back. Jack raced to Sean and got the same loves and greeting. Sean set him down as well.

Dave was already sitting in the recliner, otherwise known as Uncle Dave's chair. Jack sped to him, climbed up in his lap and powered a hug around his neck. "Merry Christmas Uncle Dave; I love you too."

Dave held him close, shutting his eyes. "I love you too kiddo; Merry Christmas." They stayed like that for a few seconds. "Now, get busy on the Santa collection."

Jack powered into the stack that wasn't there last night. Sean, using Aaron's video camera, recorded it for Haley's family. On top of the wrapped ones was the number one item on Jack's wish list, shining like a beacon. "OH WOW! Santa got me the Kindle I wanted!"

Zach, standing next to his dad whispered, "The phone comes next year." Aaron glared at him while Beth softly laughed. Jack admired his Kindle and showed it to Uncle Dave. When he was done, he ripped into the first wrapped box from Santa, revealing a new Washington Nationals jersey with Bryce Harper's name and number on the back and proudly showed the group. Jack had out-grown his old one. He lovingly put the shirt back in the bow, with Beth helping him and set it aside. He looked at Beth. "That next one is huge," he said in amazement.

"Then maybe you should open it," Beth smiled. He tore the paper off and looked at Beth wide eyed.

"It's all the Harry Potter books," he shouted with delight, pulling the boxed set from the paper. "And Santa knows that dad wants me to have the books, even though I got my Kindle so we can read together!" Beth gathered the paper up in a ball and threw it at Zach, who already had the garbage bag ready for the wrapping paper. Zach did his usual one hand grab and shoved it into the bag. Jack set the books aside and looked at the next tier.

There were two packages about the same size. Jack looked at Zach. "Hey Z-man! One is for you! Santa never forgets you either, even though you're a big guy." Zach winked at his dad, handing him the garbage bag. He sat down on the floor cross-legged and pulled Jack into his lap, taking his package from Jack that he handed to him, while Jack held his own. Sean moved to get a better angle with the video camera.

"Whoa JP," Zach said, "yours has a note from Santa on it."

Jack looked at the note. _This is for you after you and dad read the first two books. Love, Santa_ Jack read out loud. He looked at Zach. "Go bro," Zach beamed. Jack made a shambles of Jessica's beautiful wrapping job to reveal the _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ DVD. "This is just too cool," Jack enthused. "Now you Zach!"

Aaron noted the paper for Zach's was the same as Jack's, along with the care the packaged was wrapped in. _Jess had her hand in these_, he thought to himself with a smile. Zach opened his to the latest edition of MLB for his X-Box. Aaron shot Dave a glare. Beth, standing next to him, lightly pinched his butt as Sean shot him a look back that matched. _OK, it was a kick-in gift from all of them; I'm bad_ he thought, shrugging at his alleged transgressors. Zach balled up the paper from the two gifts and tossed it over his head. "Incoming," he said. Jack laughed as their dad caught the paper and put it in the bag.

Jack looked at the last box from Santa. "What are you waiting for JP?" Jack dove into the paper and showed off another item on his wish list.

"It's Monopoly!" Zach looked at Uncle Dave, who sipped his coffee to hide his Cheshire cat grin. He remembered Uncle Dave's words. _My first chance to teach the kiddo about money_.

Sean shut the video camera off and handed it to Beth. He dove under the Christmas tree and started digging out the presents for everyone else, handing them to the boys. They delivered them to the recipients. The presents for and from the Brooks family were off to the side. They would get their turn under the tree after church.

While the rest had a mound of presents, Dave only had two. He didn't mind. _I've got enough in my life_ he mused. _I'll just enjoy what I have that has no price tag; a family_. He smiled as they all opened presents, enjoying what they received.

Beth got a beautiful pair of earrings from Aaron that he obviously had selected with care. _Atta boy _he smiled as they shared a heartfelt kiss. Zach opened his gift from Caleigh and pulled out a butter colored long sleeve polo shirt. "LL Bean," he smiled at the tag. Zach had got one from Jess last year and he had enjoyed the quality and durability of the shirt. A couple presents later, Zach pulled out a forest green polo of the same make from Beth. _The girls compared notes _Dave smiled.

"Uncle Dave," Jack pleaded. "Open one of yours." Dave reached down to the long square box that said _To Dave From Aaron_. He pulled the paper off and opened the box to a bottle of Gentleman Jack. "Ahhh, I've always said you were a smart man Aaron," he smiled.

"Except when it comes to the birds and bees," Zach mumbled under his breath. Sean, sitting next to him, snickered, getting both of them the Hotchner glare.

The rest opened more, including Dave's gift to the family: tickets to one of the games between the Nats and Braves next summer in DC. "There's five," Aaron said, looking at them.

"Some profiler you are Aaron," Dave said. "Look at the night."

Aaron did and smiled. "A Monday night game."

Dave pointed at Sean. "As always," he grinned, "you're the fifth wheel." They all laughed. "But don't worry Sean; I actually bought six. I can't let all of you have the fun without me there to watch," he smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Jack said, climbing into his lap. "You're the bomb."

"Thank you my boy; I live to hear those words from you," he beamed, pulling Jack into a hug.

"Open your other one Uncle Dave," Jack said, reaching down to get it off the floor for him.

Dave opened the box to see a gift card to his favorite cigar store in New York. "Thanks Sean," he smiled. Jack finished up opening his last gift sitting with Dave, as Aaron and Sean started cleaning up the room.

"Whoa JP," Zach said. "I think I see another present behind the Christmas tree." Jack scooted off Dave's lap and went to the tree. He bent down to look and then crawled under the tree.

"Z-man! I need help! It's heavy."

Zach dove under the tree and helped Jack get the package out. The boys carried it to Dave. "It's for you Uncle Dave," Jack smiled. Aaron and Sean stopped their clean-up. Sean had gotten a head's up on the gift. Mudgie, after his morning nap, wandered in and cuddled up next to Beth while she rubbed his back.

Dave pulled the paper off the package. He looked at a large box with an envelope taped to it. He knew immediately that it was a card from Hallmark. He gently removed the envelope, opened it and pulled out the card. _To a Special Person at Christmastime_ he read with a beautiful scene of a single bright red poinsettia plant in a window with a snowy white field outside. He opened it, read the rest of the sentiment and then studied the signed names. _Aaron, Beth, Zach, Caleigh_ and _Jack_ he read, each in their own handwriting.

The box was taped tighly shut. Zach walked into the living from the kitchen and handed him a knife with a smile. Dave gently cut the tape and opened the box cover, handing the knife back to Zach.

He pushed back the tissue paper to the sides and then looked in. He looked at the beautiful frame that would match the woodwork in his study and then at the 11x18 picture. He immediately recognized the location. _My backyard on the glide swing_.

David Rossi for years had a huge two seat wooden glide swing in his backyard that could seat four people. He had told Aaron once, coming back late at night from a tough case that he and Erin would enjoy the swing later that weekend. The significance of the location of the picture did not escape his wily profiler mind. The fall colors of the maples and oaks in his backyard framed the swing.

And then he studied the picture more. In the left seat to the camera was Caleigh, leaning against Zach, her legs crossed in a lady's fashion, with Zach's arm around her shoulder his legs crossed like men would do; ankle on knee, yet holding her in a loving embrace. On the right seat, Beth and Aaron were in the same pose. And Jack was standing at the end of the swing deck, between his dad and brother, his hands on each one of the downward beams of the swing. They were all dressed the same; white oxford shirts with the ends untucked into the blue jeans they were all wearing, along with matching gray wool socks.

His eyes welled up. "That's beautiful," he choked out, his emotions for one time trumping his tough Italian outside veneer.

###


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A special one to my dear friend Rutland. Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me. But babe, as a huge baseball fan, Rockie will not go 0-3. Thanks for the heads-up!**

**D*mn spellchecker; it's supposed to able to read my mind. :D**

Chapter 6

The presents all unwrapped and the living room cleaned up, the group dived into eating the cinnamon rolls and getting dressed for church.

They all walked into the church ten minutes before the start of the service, dressed in their Christmas best. All the Hotchner men were is suits and ties as was Dave. He sat at the outer end of the pew towards the aisle, with Zach sitting next to him. Sean, Jack, Beth and Aaron filled the rest of the padded wooden bench.

Pastor Jon's Christmas morning service was beautiful. Rather than giving a sermon, he briefly talked about each of the Bible readings he had selected that pertained to the promise and then fulfillment in the Christ child. After each reading, the congregation sang a hymn that was pertinent to the reading.

Aaron, who had pursued the service folder before the start, was waiting for one special part. Dave was as well and Sean smiled at Jack when the hymn finally came up.

Beth, a lovely singer in her own right, enjoyed the services with Aaron and the boys. _I love a church that sings_ she thought. Yet as the wonderful church organist played the strains of the anticipated hymn, Aaron lightly touched her leg and shook his head. "Just listen," he whispered. At the same time, she noticed Ellie, sitting in the pew behind them, rub Zach's shoulder. She was the mother of Dan Larson, who was also in the pew behind the Hotchner's with his girlfriend Jenny.

The melody of the hymn was lifting and the lyrics, speaking of the shepherds visiting the new born child were special. And since there were not many people in attendance at the service, Zach's rich baritone, with Dan singing the higher tenor part as a descant to Zach's voice, filled the church. One by one, people stopped singing to hear the men and by the third verse of the hymn, it was only Zach and Dan singing with even Pastor Jon smiling from his chair near the altar. Nadine the organist noticed as well and played the accompaniment softer.

_How should I not have known Isaiah would be there,/His prophecies fulfilled? With pounding heart I stare:/A child, a son, the Prince of Peace for me,/A child, a son, the Prince of Peace for me._

Jack gave his father his wide grin as they started the fourth verse. _Can I, will I forget how Love was born, and burned/Its way into my heart unasked, unforced, unearned,/To die, to live, and not alone for me,/To die to live, and not alone for me?_ Beth shook her head in awe at the rendition.

When the service finished, Pastor Jon ushered out those in attendance. "Thank you Zach," he smiled, shaking his hand. "You made the service even more special."

Zach blushed. "My partner gets all the credit," he smiled at Dan. "I just sang the melody."

"It was beautiful Zach," Pastor smiled.

"Amen," Dave proudly added. Pastor greeted the rest of the family.

When they returned home from church and changed clothes, the home became a flurry of activity again. Dave and Jack got the presents for the Brooks' family Christmas under the tree and then helped Aaron set the table, while Zach, Sean and Beth worked together like a well-oiled machine, getting the dinner rolling.

Sean convinced Zach to let him make the stuffing while Zach put together the crust for his apple pie. Beth was peeling the apples for Zach. Zach eyed Sean. "You aren't going to throw a wrench in mom's stuffing recipe are you Uncle Sean."

Sean smiled, knowing how much the recipe meant to him. "No Zach, I'm not. I'm just gonna give it a bit more taste." Zach looked at him. "Zach, it's a great and easy recipe; but it relies on the sage seasoning from the bread crumbs you buy that are part of the recipe. In my world, there's not enough sage on the pre-package cubes to give it a real stuffing taste." Zach smiled his approval.

After Zach got the bottom shell of the pie crust rolled out and in the pie pan, he stirred up the mixture of apples and spices for the filling. Beth watched as he added the cinnamon. "You put in that much?"

Sean smiled at her. "On that," he pointed at the apple mixture, "the kid has got it spot on." Zach smiled. "It's amazing Beth." She looked at Haley's old, worn Betty Crocker Cook Book, complete with the pictures.

"This is a treasure," she smiled.

Zach nodded. "It belonged to mom's grandma; grandpa's mom." He added the top crust after putting the apples in the pie pan. Following Sean's tutorage from a couple of years ago, he expertly put the crusts together for a lovely edge to the pie. He put the pie in the oven with a pizza pan under the pie and covered the top with a sheet of aluminum foil. Beth looked at him. He beamed. "A couple of tricks Uncle Sean taught me. The edges of the pie don't get too brown with the foil. And the pizza pan is for the pie if it happens to bake over. It's on that pan instead of the bottom of the oven, which we'll need later. The spillover won't stink up the house."

Sean winked at her. "The kid is teachable every now and then."

"He just likes being right," Zach devilishly smiled. "Remind you of anyone?" Beth laughed.

The three of them reviewed the menu for the day as the other three walked into the kitchen. "Turkey," Beth read.

"Check," Dave smiled. "I can already smell that bird. And may I say, it smells much better than the last one I had." They all eyed him. "Please, I beg you, don't make me go back there." They all left that sleeping dog lie.

"Mashed potatoes," Beth said, going down the list.

"Check Beth," Jack smiled. "You and me peeled them yesterday. They're in the garage." They all smiled at Jack pitching in on the meal.

"Stuffing is made," Sean said, beating Beth to next on the list. "And the gravy will come at its appointed time." Beth pointed at him.

"Aunt Jess is making the broccoli casserole and we've got the corn covered," he smiled at Beth. "And you've got the Oriental Cole Slaw ready with the dressing in the fridge. Grandma is making the strawberry salad that Jack likes." He pointed at the two bags of dinner rolls on the counter. "Uncle Dave got the rolls from Mama S. and grandma is making the sweet potatoes. Aunt Jess is bringing her blueberry pie for Uncle Dave."

"No offense kid," Dave smiled.

"None taken Uncle Dave," Zach smiled back.

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "Then why don't you go downstairs and relax for a bit."

Zach smiled at him. "Thanks dad. Come on Jack, we've got a new MLB to play." The boys sped out of the kitchen. Mudg bounded behind them. The other four in the kitchen smiled and talked together.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. While John Brooks preferred to just walk in the home, he appreciated Aaron's diligence with the safety of his family. Aaron pulled the door open seconds later, welcoming them. He helped Hannah out of her coat as the boys came up the steps to the foyer. The hugs shared by them were sincere and heartfelt and the Hotchner family ushered them into the home.

The greetings were the same with Beth, Dave and Sean. They agreed with Aaron whole-heartedly that the boys need this connection to their mother and welcomed the Brooks' with open arms.

Jack waited patiently, with Zach winking at Sean and sharing a small smile with Uncle Dave. Yet, Jack's patience thinned quickly and he looked at his dad with a longing glance. Beth rubbed Aaron's back. "You ready for round two Hotchner," she smiled.

Aaron shook his head. "God save the Queen and all of us."

Sean walked in from the garage with the garbage bag from the morning, packing down the first round of paper. Dave got out a couple of chairs for John and Hannah that needed the straight back support as Jess joined Aaron and Beth on the couch. Dave sat down in "his" chair, as Jack plopped on the floor in front of the coffee table that was by the couch. Zach and Sean played delivery men.

This part of the afternoon was mainly for the boys, which everyone understood. While Jack received a wonderful group of new puzzles, the gifts were mainly clothes for him and gift cards for Zach, with the same intention. Zach smiled. "I'm styling again."

Sean couldn't resist. "And someone in your life to help you make sure you buy the right thing." Zach blushed and they all laughed.

Aaron, Beth, Dave and Sean all received a single gift from the family and they received the same from the four of them. Yet Jack made sure that everyone got a chance to open a present in between the Brooks family ones to the boys and vice versa.

Jack crawled over and handed a long square package to Uncle Dave. "That's looks familiar Uncle Dave," he whispered as Hannah gushed over the thoughtful present she had received from Caleigh. Dave winked at him. "Open this one Uncle Dave," Jack said for everyone to hear.

Dave pulled Jack into his lap and looked at the name tag. _To Uncle Dave From John, Hannah and Jess_. He ripped the paper off, handing it to Jack. Jack balled it up and threw it at Zach. Zach caught it and added to the garbage bag. Dave drew out a bottle and smiled. "Gentleman Jack," he beamed. "I knew there was a reason I liked you people."

Jack looked at him. Dave whispered in his ear. "The bottle from your dad is to share at the office." Jack looked at him wide-eyed. Dave whispered in his ear again. "That's our secret," Dave said with a wink. Jack beamed and nodded his head.

The Brooks family, like the family earlier, even remembered Mudg. Dave opened Mudgie's present, with Jack sitting in his lap and Mudg standing in front of his master, profusely wagging his tail. Dave revealed a box of Milk Bones dog treats. Jack looked him in the eye. "Can Mudg really smell them before the wrapping paper is off?"

Dave smiled. "Yup he can; remember he's a trained hunter that follows scent." Dave opened the box and let Jack feed his hunting companion a treat. Mudg quickly chewed up his treat and barked for more. Jack looked at Dave with his pleading brown eyes that could melt a glacier. "One more," he smiled. Jack tossed it in the air and Mudg grabbed it mid-flight.

The presents done, the group got into meal time. As it all started to come together, Hannah gently cooked sweet potatoes for the older Hotchner boys that she knew they loved; John and Dave as well she thought, while Zach pulled the potatoes off the burner and drained them.

It was the usual last couple minutes scramble with Sean mashing the potatoes, Dave carving the turkey, and Zach making the gravy. Hannah kept on eye on the corn as Beth and Jess started filling water and milk glasses and getting the salads on the table. Yet, once again, Zach put the last dish to be served on the table at preciously four o'clock, sharing a high five with Sean.

An hour later, they all were still sitting around the table, laughing and talking. Jack and Zach were playing a game of Battleship, while being part of the conversation. The doorbell rang and Mudg jumped up in protective mode, going to the door. Zach got up to answer it, following Mudgie.

Getting to the door, he looked through the peephole and smiled, unlocking the deadbolt. He opened the door and let Caleigh in. "What are you doing here?" he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Everyone has pretty much left, so mom and dad said I could come over and spend some time with you and your family. It's gotta be a lot quieter than what we had earlier," she smiled as he helped her out of her coat. Zach noticed the new gold bracelet he had gave her around her wrist. Caleigh kissed him. "I love it," she softly smiled. Zach took her hand and led her into the dining room.

Everyone smiled at the new arrival. "Merry Christmas everyone," Caleigh smiled back. Aaron got up from his chair to give her a hug.

Beth immediately noticed Caleigh's new bracelet. "Someone has good taste," she smiled at Zach.

"Yes he does," Dave proudly smiled from his chair at the other end of the table.

Zach blushed a bit. Caleigh rubbed his back. "I figured Uncle Dave helped you pick it out," she smiled. "I really do love it."

Christmas night at the Hotchner's was filled with laughter and love.

###

**A/N: The name of the hymn is **_**Where Shepherds Lately Knelt**_**. There two different melodies to the song. If you YouTube it, the version used here is the one done by the University of Utah choir.**

**My usual end of story shout outs! A very special thank you for the support through this year writing goes to the gang at CM Rev, all my Twitter friends, my 'Sconnie sister and the OK teacher. Happy Holidays to you all with love.**

**Thank you to everyone who has written a review, or hit the alert tags. I really appreciate the support.**

**See y'all next year!**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
